Un nouveau départ
by Klaroline-Chair
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Blair Waldorf une jeune fille qui as mal tourné et qui se retrouve dans un internât dans lequel elle fais des rencontres qui changeront sa vie...


**J'ai déjà publié cette histoire sur skyrock mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de lecteurs parce que la plus part des utilisateurs de skyrock n'aime pas les fanfic donc je recommence ici et c'est surtout un coup d'essai j'ai 13 chapitre déjà écris donc si sa plait n'hésitez pas a me le dire je publierais vite, merci d'être passé et laissez des review SVP.**

* * *

" Chèr journal ,

Il y'a un mois mon copain Nate m'a plaqué et est parti en vacance avec ma meilleure amie Serena ,en prétendant n'être qu'amis ils me prennent vraiment pour une idiote ces 2 la! Comme si il pouvaient n'être qu'amis tout en se lançant des regards aguicheur, des sourires charmeurs, des mots doux et sans oublier leurs comportement bizarre, je leurs ai envoyé des SMS leurs disant clairement que je savais ce qu'il se tramait et que je ne leurs pardonnerais jamais ils pouvaient m'oublier si ce n'étais pas déjà fais. 2heurees après je trouve une lettre qu'un certain Frédéric a envoyé a ma mère, une lettre ou il lui demandait de tout quitter pour le rejoindre a Paris, de quitter mon père ,de me quitter moi, il disait que leur histoire était beaucoup plus importante que le reste ,sans que je me rende compte des larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues ,je me suis écroulais sur le sol comme si ma seule chance de me sortir de la pire des catastrophe se trouvait là! sur le sol! ou je me trouvais .mon père qui était la accourut vers moi il me prit la lettre des mains la lue et soudain ses yeux sont devenus rouges -façon de parler-, il ne pris pas le temps d'appeler l'ascenseur il passa par l'escalier sans trop savoir pourquoi, je le suivais rapidement il entra dans la voiture je crois qu'il n'avais même pas remarqué que moi aussi j'y étais... et puis plus rien le trou noir jusqu'à mon réveil a l'hôpital ou l'annonce de la mort de mon père a fait de ma vie un enfer .

J'ai tenu ma mère et son Frédéric pour responsables et je ne voulais voir ni Nate ,ni Serena, la drogue était devenue ma meilleure amie, l'alcool le grand amour de ma vie ,alors la seule solution que ma mère a trouvé était de m'envoyer dans un internat au fond d'un village au bord de la mer du non de Tree Hill et sa c'est le stupide journal que ma psy me pousse a écrire ma vie ou plutôt l'enfer dans lequel je vivais a changé grâce au personne que j'ai rencontré ici ...

Apres avoir vue la psy qui m'a donné ce journal, je suis allée visiter l'internat, c'était immense même pour moi, la diréctrisse en personne m'avais guidé pièce après pièce en me répétant les règles que je devais obligatoirement respecter ,elle croyait vraiment que je l'écoutais .Nous avions fini la visite par ma chambre elle me laissa la au pas de la porte que j'ouvris rapidement quelqu'un s'était occupé de mes affaires et les avait parfaitement rangé dans le dressing de droite ,celui de gauche débordé il devait être a ma colocataire je fis quelques pas en direction du lit de droite avant d'entendre  
-Moi c'est Brook  
-Et moi Blair (en me retournant )  
Brook était assise sur l'un des deux fauteuils en face de la fenêtre elle se leva et se dirigea vers moi  
-Et bien ravie Blair tu dois être une très vilaine fille pour que la diréctrisse en personne vienne te dire le règlement  
-Ah ! c'était sa qu'elle disait (l'air surprise)  
Brook se mit a rire et je la suivis assez rapidement  
-Je t'aime bien toi tu veux que je te fasse visité les vrais bon endroits  
-Pourquoi pas !  
Elle prit un journal similaire au mien sur sa table de nuit  
-Toi aussi t'en a un  
-En en a tous au début cela parait stupide mais au boue d'un moment tu te rends compte que t'es encore entrain d'écrire donc ca dois pas être si stupide que sa  
-Pas faux  
-On y vas?  
-C'est partie !  
En sortie de la chambre rapidement ,on était en bas devant l'entrée et la je vis le garçon le plus beau de la planète ,il me remarqua rapidement et me fixa tellement intensément qu'on aurait cru que sa vie en dépendait comme si j'étais a lui et lui a moi ,il n'y avait plus que nous deux personne autour et la seule chose qui me ramena a la réalitée, fut la voix de Brook qui résonnait.  
-Lui c'est Chuck Bass la seule personne avant toi a avoir était accuelli par la directrisse  
-Je voie !  
-On va manger?  
-Euh oui pourquoi pas!  
On entra a la cafétéria en prenant une table prés de la fenêtre, vite un beau gosse finit nous a rejoin.  
-Bonjour chérie (en embrassant Brook) c'est la nouvelle?  
-Euh oui Damon je te présente Blair , Blair voici Damon mon copain.  
-j'avais compris (avec un sourire en coin) enchantée Damon.  
-De meme ... Je pourrais te demander quelque chose?  
-Essaie on verra!  
Brook se mit a rire avant de fixer son copain qui était sur le point de me poser sa question  
-Il parait que tu viens de New-York ?  
-Oui c'est le cas  
-Alors tu devrais connaitre les Bass  
je me souvain soudain du jeune brin évidement ,il avait un lien avec le grand Bart Bass.  
-Oui, un certain Bart Bass travaille avec mon père  
-Tu connais le papa Bass, géniale de quoi énervé baby Bass un bon coup  
-Damon et Chuck ne sont pas amis  
-J'avais deviné  
-Et Chuck déteste qu'on connaisse ses origines , ca va être cool (dit-il sourire aux lèvres).


End file.
